


The Most Docile of Lions

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Order 66, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Jaro comes to the rescue of his injured padawan.
Kudos: 44





	The Most Docile of Lions

Cal smothered a cry, biting down hard on the hem of his poncho. The blaster fire that signaled the approaching imperials was getting louder, closer. Cal whimpered again and glanced at the offending wound. Bile rose in his throat and he tore his gaze away from his mangled leg, caught in some of the machinery of the Onderonian factory he and his master were helping the Partisans attack. 

Cal tightened his grip on his master’s lightsaber as screams rang out and the blaster fire went dead silent. Footsteps approached and a brush of the Force told Cal that his master had returned. 

The lasat’s clothes were stained in oil and blood and slightly scorched from close calls, but he was unharmed, save for a few scratches. Jaro pulled his padawan close, and using the Force to free the boy’s trapped leg, scooped the gangly youth into his arms. 

“It’s alright, Cal,” He whispered, “I  _ won’t _ let  _ anything _ hurt you.” 

The jedi master carried his student back to Saw’s ship, over and past the fallen imperial troops. Jaro didn’t spare a glance for the only living imperial, a blond man paralyzed by fear; no threat to  _ his child . _

Jaro’s eyes flicked a deep gold for half an instant as he reaffirmed his vow to do  _ whatever it took to protect  **his son** . _


End file.
